The invention relates to vehicles driven by direct current electric motors and more particularly, to interlock and indicator light circuits for regulating the method of energizing DC motors powering vehicles such as golf carts or light industrial vehicles.
Attention is directed to the following United States patents:
Miyake U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,291 issued June 18, 1974 PA1 Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,959 issued July 30, 1974 PA1 Delaney U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,105 issued Aug. 26, 1975